


Antidote

by Fateskyefanfiction



Category: GOT7
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam-centric, M/M, Monday updates, Poor Bambam, Rape, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Sorry Not Sorry, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, tear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-23 05:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11395977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fateskyefanfiction/pseuds/Fateskyefanfiction
Summary: Finding refuge in my own lie~How are you? I'm doing alright~Small talk is a great disguise~Just let me be~No one knows what goes on up inside my head~I didn't think the antidote was in my hand~I can change my plans~I can change my plans





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first GOT7 fanfiction I hope you enjoy it! I got this idea when I was listening to Antidote and notice there wasn't a lot of Bambam centric so I decided to make one! Hope you enjoy!

The house phone rings in the dorm of got7. After a long day of vocal practice, dance practice, and just goofing off all of the boys were tired. Said boys were laying down in their rooms, or sitting in the living room watching some random movie that was on. The phone keeps ringing as they try to ignore it, since they are all too tired to get up. After the fifth ring it stops. Two minutes later it starts up again. “Ugh fine I'll get the phone.” Jinyoung groans getting up from the couch walking towards the phone, which was set up on a little table in the corner of the room. “Hello? Yes he is here. Why wouldn't you just call his cell? It's probably in his room, I'll tell him to go and call you back. Okay bye.” With that being said Jinyoung turns to Bambam and says, “That was Darren he called you, but you didn't answer. Go call him back.” Bambam gets up from the couch, and heads to his and Yugyeom’s room.  As soon as he stands up Jackson and Youngjae are fighting for that seat, as it has the best view. 

 

Bambam peeks into his room to see if Yugyeom is asleep. The younger boy is dead asleep. Soft snores are released from his mouth, as his head is buried in the pillow with a little drool coming out of his mouth. Bambam gives a little giggle as he grabs his phone and sees all the miss calls and text messages from Darren.

 

**_Darren <3 12 missed calls_ **

 

**_20 new messages from Darren <3_ **

 

Darren Mendoza, or as got7 calls him Bambam’s boyfriend. At first they didn't know what to think. They didn't care that Bambam was gay it was just that they didn't really like Darren.  When they first meet him he was extremely rude. Bambam meet him when they were in Los Angeles. He got separated from the group. Darren found him and helped him find the group, while looking for everyone they started talking. Soon they became really close friends, and eventually boyfriends. Hell Darren even moved to South Korea for Bambam. 

 

“Hello! God it seems like forever since we last talked! I miss you so much!” Bambam says quietly but also very excited. Darren just grunts as a response. Bambam frowns a little not understanding why Darren is not talking to him. “You okay?” He asks in a concern voice. “You didn't answer me! I've been texting and calling you!” Darren finally spoke to him, and Bambam was glad even if he was basically screaming at him. This happens often. He'll call and if Bambam doesn't answer a fight starts. Darren actually gets made about the smallest of things. Sometimes during these fights he'll hit Bambam, but he apologizes after so he forgives him. Since he apologizes after Bambam doesn't tell his band members.

 

“Come over to my house we need to have a little talk.” Darren says in a stern voice. Bambam has a bad feeling, but he knows if he doesn't go Darren will come to him. “Okay.” Is all Bambam can say before Darren hangs up. He quietly leaves the room trying not to wake the sleeping Yugyeom. He heads to the front door praying no one notices him leaving. Luck wasn't on his side as Jaebum spots him trying to leave.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“To Darren's house.” 

 

Mark then cuts in asking, “Really? Don't you think you should say here, since it's late and we had a long day?” Bambam shakes his head no and leaves. Little did he know that he was good regret leaving the safety of his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's the prolouge hoped you enjoyed! I'll try to post every Monday. If you know any other sad Bambam stories please leave them in the comments so I can check them out. This is also posted on my wattpad so if you are a guest and have wattpad and want to be updated feel free to check it out on there @EXO_BlackPink_BTS. See you next time!


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is edited my one of my lovely friends. I hope you enjoy!

**_Chapter One_ **

**_Finding refuge in my own lies_ **

 

He wishes that he just listened to Mark and stayed home. He limps home, shirt hanging off his bruised shoulder, a huge bruise on his face, his eyes puffy and red. It was 2 in the morning, so he knows that he's going to get yelled at. What he expected to see was a very angry Jaebum, a worried Jinyoung, and a both angry and worried Jackson. Jackson jumps off the couch and walks over to Bambam, who was closing the door. “Where have you been?! It's already 2:00 AM!” Jackson yells at him angrily, not caring if he wakes up the other members. Bambam has his head down not wanting anyone to see his face. The bruise on his face needs to be iced, but there is nothing he can do about his limp. 

 

“I asked you a question, Bambam!” Jackson yells. By this point Youngjae, Mark, and Yugyeom are all out of their rooms. Mark and Yugyeom are standing in the entrance to the hallway, while Youngjae joined Jaebum and Jinyoung on the couch. “Answer me!” He yells again, grabbing Bambam’s arm and pulling him closer. Jackson hears Bambam let out a small whimper. He suddenly sees the bruises on his shoulder. He lifts Bambam's face up and everyone sees the huge purple and red bruise. It's quiet and no one knows what to say. They see his red eyes, which are puffy still. “Bambam what happened?” He doesn’t answer. He averts his gaze to the floor. He tunes out the questions being thrown at him, trying to create an excuse that everyone will believe. 

 

He finally gives a look to his best friend, Yugyeom, pleading for him to help. No help is granted to the poor boy as Yugyeom buries his face in Mark’s shoulder.  _ ‘Come on Bam. You got this. Just don't stutter and they'll believe you. You can do this.’  _ After his tiny prep talk to himself he finally speaks. “Darren and I were playing basketball. I should’ve told you ahead of time that I fell, and now I have a limp. The ball hit me in the face, so it’s bruised. My eyes are red and puffy because it's late and I'm tired.” A look of confusion appears on Jaebum’s face. “You were out playing basketball this late?”  _ ‘Shit’  _

 

Bambam quickly comes up with a new lie, and spits it out. “No we played when I got there. Then we watched a movie. I ended up falling asleep, so when I woke up, I realized I was still there and walked back to the dorm. I'm sorry I worried you guys.” He could tell that Jaebum didn't believe him, but he didn't care. Jaebum looks at him, nods, and sends everyone back to bed. 

 

Everyone leaves the room and goes back to bed. Yugyeom and Bambam head to their room, all the way at the end of the hall. Yugyeom lays in bed and falls asleep as soon as he head hits the pillow. Seeing how late it is, he understands why Yugyeom is so tired, even if he did take a nap earlier that day. Bambam changes out of his jeans and shirt into sweatpants and an oversized t-shirt. He lays in bed and tries to fall asleep, but he can’t. No matter how tired he is, he can't fall asleep. His body is tired and needs rest, but his mind keeps playing out what happened earlier that day over and over. He looks over at the clock. 2:45. Hoping to at least get a few hours of sleep, he buries his head in his pillow. After about five minutes, he finally starts falling asleep.

 

**_“Come on babe, it won't be that bad.”_ **

 

**_“Darren I already told you no. You can’t make me do anything I don't wanna do.”_ **

 

**_“Why you gotta be such a damn bitch!?”_ **

 

**_Another fight breaks out, but this one is unlike all the others. When Bambam first got there, they were arguing over Bambam not answering his phone. Bambam thought it was stupid and he brought up how, unlike Darren, he is loyal and doesn't sleep around.  Darren started saying he wouldn't need to if Bambam just gave he what he wanted, which caused this._ **

 

**_Darren pinned Bambam down on the couch, and started kissing him. Bambam tired pushing him off, He didn’t want to do what Darren did, which earned him a slap in the face. Darren whispers in his ear, “This will be fun...for me at least.”_ **

  
Bambam wakes up screaming and sweating. He jerks from the dream and hugs his stomach in pain. Tears are pouring out of his eyes, and he starts having trouble breathing. Yugyeom gets out of his bed and sits next to Bambam, while their hyungs are running into the room. Jaebum is the first one to the room and turns on the light. He sits in front of the panicking Bambam. Jackson takes Yugyeom's hand and drags him out of the room, not wanting him to witness the extreme panic attack that Bambam is having. Jinyoung takes Yugyeom’s spot on the bed and wraps his arm around Bambam. The sudden movement made the younger boy flinch. Mark left to go get him some water, while Youngjae stood in the doorway not really knowing what to do. Bambam’s eyes flicker over to glance at the clock on the dresser close to his bed. 4:15. Still not able to breathe, his chest starts hurting. “Bam, breathe with me, okay? Breathe in. Breathe out. In. Out.” He's not exactly sure who's speaking, but it helps. “I'm okay. I'm okay.” Bambam says finally calming down, and leaning into Jinyoung gentle touch. Jinyoung takes this as a signal and pulls Bambam towards him. “I'll be okay. It's okay. I’m okay.” As Bambam repeats. Mark enters with water, telling Youngjae to head back to bed. Mark offers the water to Bambam, but he ignores the kind gesture. Bambam keeps repeating “I'm okay” over and over. It seems like he is trying to convince himself that he is okay more than convincing the others. He repeats those words until he falls asleep in Jinyoung's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed! Honestly I almost forgot to update today XD


	3. A/N

Okay so I decided to take this down (not permanently) I'm going to make it in a one shot instead. It'll be a very long one shot tho. The one shot with be up soon. I'm hoping to get it up before the 17th but who knows. Another reason I'm taking this down is because trying to update wasn't easy. The notes for chapter 1 appeared in 2. And chapter 1 has two notes at the end which it shouldn't. This will be up until I finish the one shot. Thank you for understanding

**Author's Note:**

> Well that's the prolouge hoped you enjoyed! I'll try to post every Monday. If you know any other sad Bambam stories please leave them in the comments so I can check them out. This is also posted on my wattpad so if you are a guest and have wattpad and want to be updated feel free to check it out on there @EXO_BlackPink_BTS. See you next time!


End file.
